Perfect
by Apsincandescence
Summary: 'Hermione, I asked if you would marry me.' Ron cleared out. She nodded slowly and all I wanted to do was kick him in arse. 'Uhuh…' she muttered and got up. 'I think I need some air.' And with that she walked away. Dramione AU and Non-magic
1. Chapter 1

PERFECT

A/N: Hi everyone. I know it's been too long since I posted HP fanfic. I am currently busy writing academic pieces and editing. If you can believe then I'll tell you a little something. I am the editor-in-chief for my department magazine in college. We just finished the magazine. So to speak, last year and so have been hectic. With all the work, my mood swings and lack of imagination, I have not been able to write much really.

This story is a total AU that was just lying on my laptop. It's finished so regular updates. It's not that long but I felt I really owed my readers something and so I decided why not post this. Though it was written long back so the style may seem a bit off maybe. I have improved a lot and hopefully in future, you could see that in form of a newly written fanfic.

Again, thanks for all the constant support and I really hope you like this story; though I know it's not enough to make up for my absence but still. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Boring... That was how this party was like. I would never have imagined coming to this place but my friend Blaise just had to drag me to his brother's reception. For one I did not know anyone beside Blaise, his brother and his parents; all were busy. So now I did not have anyone to converse to. Second, girls.

Sure there were many girls but all of them looked same. Wearing pink or white with lots of make-up and complex hairdo. They screamed of type who wanted you to be a slave who takes care of their every whim, take them to shopping and spend thousands on their needs. Seriously, none of them were of my type.

Now my type of girl is something I don't even know. But one thing I know, she would not be like any of these heavy maintenance girls.

Blaise waved a hand in front of my face. Wow! I didn't even notice he was in front of me.

'Dude, you look so out of it. I am honestly very sorry I cannot be with you at the moment. My bro needs his best man after all.' Blaise said with a wink and walked away towards his brother.

Goodness. I made my way over to the bar and ordered champagne. I was watching the crowd dance and sighed. Damn Blaise and his request of coming here with him. I should have brought a nice date instead of complying with Blaise and his bloody requests.

'Seriously! People here are totally mental.' I heard a voice beside me. I turned in my seat to look and found a girl sitting on a stool beside me.

She was beautiful. Just one word. She was wearing a deep vine color gown with halter neck showing off her slender neck and back. She was not Barbie like size zero with dreamy hairs. No she was just normal. But there was something so gorgeous about her. Her chocolate-brown hair was wavy and shoulder length and left down. Her face was accentuated by the light makeup. She was beautiful, yup, no doubt.

'Champagne?' I asked her in a cool voice.

She turned towards me and nodded gladly. After us both got our drinks she looked at me.

'Hermione.' She said and extended her hand. I took her hands and placed a kiss on her knuckles.

'I'm Draco. Nice to meet you! You look kinda mad.' I stated.

'Oh don't ask. People here are so much ridiculous. So what if everyone's wearing pinks and I'm not. I don't like pink they are wearing so I wore this dress. What is wrong with that? Why do people have to make an issue over such a trivial thing such as my dress color?' she sighed.

'I don't think they should. As long as you look okay then it's alright. Not that you look okay, I mean you do look okay but you look more than okay and it is fine.' I stuttered. God, why does this happen with me only. She just smirked at me. I sighed and added a few words to salvage my dignity.

'What I mean is you look beautiful, Hermione.' I said frankly.

'Thank you Draco. You look cute when you know, speak so fast. You do that on purpose or what?' She asked while smiling. I didn't have an answer so I decided to play coy. 'Whatever you choose to believe Miss.' and then I flashed an amazing smile at her.

'Care to dance?' I asked her casually as I stood up. She smiled at me and put her hand forward. I smiled and took her by both of her hands and lead her to the dance floor.

And I don't even know who the DJ was but in that moment I could really kiss him/her for the brilliant choice in songs.

The song was a funky and perfect for dancing. It was called 'shut up and dance' and it was one of my favorites.

And so we started to dance. I twirled her round and pulled her close to me doing a routine of zigzag before dipping her down straight. I pulled her back up and lifted her before moving round. She was laughing by now. I brought her back on ground before moving her left to right in a slight dip. I took hold of one of her hand stretching her out and pulled her back effectively trapping her with both my hands. We swayed a little against each other before my final trick. I took her hands above our heads before leaving her hands and giving her a push then caught her by her waist just before her hair ends touched the ground.

She looked horror-stricken for a moment before she smiled. As I brought her back up straight she began hitting me lightly with her hands while laughing and shouting.

'How dare you scare me like this?' she asked.

'C'mon lady, no need for violence. It was my last act you know.' I told her.

'And who made the rule of scaring others with your so called last act?' she demanded. I held my hands up in surrender.

And so we danced, bantered, drank and laughed all the time. When the party came to an end and after I could not find Blaise; well that was good thing, I asked Hermione if I could drop her home. She said yes.

We sat in my black R8 and I started driving.

'Can I ask you a thing?' she said turning towards me.

'Yeah.'

'Can you take me for a long drive? It's like 4 in the morning and I don't fancy going back to my extravagant hotel room after all this. I'm not sure I can handle all this fakeness and all. I want something natural, something raw.' She said wistfully.

I could only nod. And so we went on a long ride. We were already on the outskirts of the city and so I took the opportunity to surprise her. I drove out of the grasslands and into hilly area.

She asked me to stop my car so she could 'get out of the flashy dress.' She unzipped the lower frock of her dress which was attached to her upper bodice and she was left in vine halter top and black shorts.

'I always stay prepared if I storm out of these big parties. Can't walk around in these frilly-follies, can I?' she said with a smile.

'No I don't suppose you can.' With that I started driving again. She opened the window and relaxed back. Said she liked the feel of fresh wind on her face; to which I smiled.

At last we reached the hill top spot. The place overlooked the whole city and you can clearly see the sun rise. It was 4:45 and the sky began lighting up.

We sat on the bonnet of my car staring at the sky and eating chocolates; which I always kept in case of emergency.

'Let's play 20 questions.' She suggested.

'Okay.' I agreed.

'What's your full name?' she shot.

'Draco Abraxas Malfoy.'

'Wow! That's some name!' she exclaimed and I smiled. 'Mine is Hermione Jean Granger, in case you were wondering.' She added.

'What is your favorite color?'

'Well Draco, that's difficult. You know I'm very colorful.'

'I couldn't have guessed.' I said with a smirk.

'I would go with Emerald.' She said after a second.

'I like Scarlet but Emerald's fine choice.'

'So who is your best friend?' she asked after much pondering.

'Blaise Zabini.' I said.

'Blaise! Wow! His brother, Liam, got married to my bestie, Sophia.' She said in an excited tone.

'Really? Great! Are you single?' I asked and mentally smacked myself. What kind of question is that?

'Well, yes and no.' she said. Upon seeing my confused look she continued. 'My boyfriend, Ron, he and I, we didn't work. He is the perfect boyfriend but it's just… you know. I was going to break up with him when he came to this party but figures, he didn't show up. He sent words by our Mutual friend Harry that he won't be able to come. So in my mind it is over but he just doesn't know it yet.'

'Wow… That's complicated.' I said.

'Tell me something I don't know.' She said.

'Sun is up.' I said instantly. She looked at me for a moment; all confused and then turned her head towards where I pointed.

The sun was rising slowly. She smiled as bright as the sunshine. As she was watching the sun I was watching her smile. She looked beautiful. The wind blowing her hairs; which looked golden in sun, her hazel eyes shining and her cherry lips curved in a smile.

And then she turned towards me. She looked like an angel in that exact moment and all my senses went outta window. I kissed her. I didn't care that she was the best friend of Blaise's sister in law or she was in a relationship which was non- existent for her. I didn't consider the cons and pros of it. I just kissed her.

And what wonderful kiss that was which left both of us 'breathless'.

I turned her over so her back hit the front glass and I was on her, pressing, kissing her till oblivion. She tasted of chocolates and herself and it was intoxicating. We deepened the kiss and soon our hands were everywhere.

'Ready for this little rendezvous?' I asked her.

Perfectly!' She exclaimed.

And so we began the wild exploration of each other.

A/N: okay, so that was something. As I mentioned above, this is total au and also no magic. The characters might seem a little off because it's total au story. Still, I am hoping you liked it. Let me know through reviews and feedbacks. I'll try to post other chapters soon.

Constructive criticism is always welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

PERFECT

A/N: Hi everyone! Thank you for all the support you all have shown to this fanfic till now. It means a lot. Also, you might be bit confused regarding the background of the characters but bear it with me. It's a total AU as I mentioned earlier. So not much resemblance to HP other than the characters' names really.

I hope you still enjoy.

Chapter 2

Sometime after 7:30 we reached her hotel. We went to a nearby restaurant to get breakfast. After that we roamed on the streets browsing through a bookstore, a bakery and music store. She smiled every time a fan of the singer ' Draco Malfoy ' I.e. Mine, came to click a selfie or for an autograph. I was a little famous you see.

Soon we encountered some photographer. We posed for them and I asked one I knew to give me a copy.

When we reached her suite we literally fell on the couch. We slept for some time. At noon I woke up and admired her adorable features and how childlike she looked in her sleep. I smiled at that.

I went to get a shower and wore trousers I bought. I went to the kitchen to fix us something when she woke up.

As she saw me I could see the glint in her eyes. She excused herself for a bath.

When she came back I could not move my eyes from her. She was wearing a loose tee with it falling down from one side of her shoulder and I could guess she was wearing only that flimsy tee.

We sat down on the counter top and ate our pasta.

After the dishes she was still sitting on table with her legs parted and a coy smile. Ooh that minx.

I went to her claiming her mouth and literally exploring each and every corner of it. I let my hands roam her body leaving just that region. She wanted to tease me. Oh! And now will begin the torture. I let my hands caress and my lips leave trail of kisses along her jaw line getting her to moan my name over and over again.

Soon her top and my trousers were gone. We were going at it on the kitchen counter top. And how amazing it felt.

After a round I carried her to the bedroom where after having two more rounds we fell asleep; exhausted.

We woke up at 5, or more like she woke up first then thought pouring a jug of water on me would be a funny way to wake me up. Well, I can be mischievous now and then. I carried her to the shower and shagged her, right there, she pinned to glass-wall of the shower. 4 times in a day, that's quite something.

After we got ready we discussed about this dinner we had to attend with the newlyweds. It would be Blaise, me, Hermione, Liam, Daphne, Harry, Ginny and Ron. Ginny was Ron's twin sister and dating Harry.

'I will have to go with Ron.' She announced. She groaned and put her head in her hands. She was sitting right in front of me on the couch while I was sitting on the coffee table in the hall.

'Well… I don't know what to say. Technically he is still your boyfriend and you guys are still dating so…' I said in an uncertain voice.

'Oh but we aren't. He is not my boyfriend anymore. It's over.' She said looking at me.

'But he is. To you, it's over, sure. But to him, you both are still dating.' I said.

'Bloody Hell! What I wouldn't give to remedy that. Ugh… Do I really have to go with him?' she asked.

'Yes, if you wish to.' I said. I was disappointed that I would have to act like an almost stranger to her.

'Fine then. Help me pick a dress.' She said and got up. She took my hand and took me to her room. We entered her walk-in closet and for a moment I was shocked.

Her closet was normal. No millions of dresses with exact matching footwear and accessories. Her closet was filled with something of everything. And I liked that. She was not girly-girly. Woof…

'So? What do you think?' she asked.

I walked up to her, pulled her closer and placed a kiss on her lips. We both smiled and then parted. I took a look at her clothes and picked out an emerald dress for her. I asked her to get ready but she stopped me.

'I want you to dress me up.' It was a simple request but I felt it was more intimate than anything else.

I got her in the backless dress and chained her up. I took black stockings and rolled them up her legs slowly while keeping constant eye contact. I slipped her legs in the black stilettos rimmed with silver. I pulled her in front of the dressing table and wrapped my hand around her waist. I swept her hairs to left and placed a kiss at the juncture of her neck. I could feel her shivering.

I took a silver headband from the table and placed it in her curls. She looked so beautiful that I kept giving her light pecks on her lips.

After a while she started to get me dressed. She got me in black pants and a shirt of darkest shade of green. She slowly buttoned me up and I just held my breath throughout. She tied my black tie and made me wear a black vest-coat. She made my wavy hairs a little messy so that just a strand kept falling. But I got that I looked nice just because of the way she was looking at me.

After us both were fully dressed, I gave her a peck and left to meet Blaise at our apartment.

Time flied. Soon I was entering the restaurant of Hermione's hotel with Blaise. It was stupid of him to ask me to come alone because that would be weird. Me and Blaise, together? God! That would be disastrous. So I invited one of our mutual friends; Astoria, to come with us.

We went to our table and saw that Liam and Daphne were sitting there with Astoria. We sat down in order of Daphne, Liam, Blaise, Astoria, I and four seats were empty between Daphne and me.

We were just chatting when rest of our guests arrived. I winked at Hermione; unnoticed by everyone but Astoria who nudged me. Hermione sat down beside me. Ron sat between her and Harry and Ginny sat beside Daphne; they were good friends.

We ordered our drinks and started to chat. I stayed silent for most of the time because it was just boring, and so did Hermione; her reasons were same I suspect.

When I saw that no one was looking I kept my left hand just beneath her mid-thigh length dress. She froze for a moment but then relaxed and smiled evilly at me. I returned her a smirk.

'So Draco, what are your plans for the weekend? I have heard a lot about you from Blaise but never really got the chance to meet you.' Ginny said inquisitively.

'Well Ginny, I think I will be quite busy. I am up for another trip after a month or so with Blaise.' I said.

'Wow! Make sure to send me free tickets.' She said with a wink.

'Ginny… Shut up for a moment.' I heard Harry whisper to her. I smirked. So looks like Harry is not the perfect boyfriend either.

'Drake.' Astoria nudged me. See, she has been my best friend my whole life and as she couldn't pronounce 'Draco' when we were younger, she stuck to 'Drake'.

'Astoria.' I said back.

'Would you mind me asking a thing?' she asked. I gave her a look that conveyed "Really!? You would ask it anyway so just shoot it."

'You and Hermione? What is that?' she whispered.

'We know each other. Met each other yesterday at reception. Why?' I asked.

'Yeah… Because casual acquaintances go on secret rendezvous and wink at each other. Yeah, sure, why not?' she said in a low voice with a smirk.

'What?'

'I saw you were a little preoccupied yesterday.' She said sipping her wine.

'You were there yesterday? I didn't see you.' I said.

'Oh I came for 15 mins.' She said nonchalantly.

'Yea right.' I said and we continued on with our dinner.

Throughout the dinner I kept my hand on Hermione's thigh and she seemed relaxed enough. Though when the desserts came, she grew still. She was staring at her piece of cake with shock and a little horror. I followed her gaze and saw something sparkle. I was confused for a moment but then it struck. A ring.

I looked at her for confirmation and she just nodded slightly. My throat went dry. A ring? From Ron? Goodness! Ron didn't know about her decision and had planned to propose her…

'Hermione.' Everyone turned to Ron when he said.

'I know we've known each other for like 3 months but I have grown to love you. And I want to keep it up. Would you?' he said in a cool voice. Hermione paled even more. I pressed her leg in support and she clutched my hand.

'Hermione, Ron is waiting.' Ginny said with a worried look.

'I… what?' was her reply.

'Hermione, I asked if you would marry me.' Ron cleared out. She nodded slowly and all I wanted to do was kick him in arse.

'Uhuh…' she muttered and got up. 'I think I need some air.' And with that she walked away.

A/N: So… there goes that question. What do you think will happen? Let me know what you thought of this through reviews… Always appreciate the support. Please keep that coming cuz that realliy inspires me and pushes me to do better.

Constructive criticism is always welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

PERFECT

A/N: Hi everyone! Thank you for all the support you all have shown to this fanfiction. I wasn't expecting much as the transitioning and storyline is way off, so a big heartfelt thanks.

I hope you enjoy this one as well. Not too long but I promise the next few chapters will surely compensate.

jacpin2002- Well love, I hope so too.

Marifraus27- I hope you continue to enjoy as the plot unfolds.

Chapter 3

We all looked at each other and then Ron started to stand up but Ginny stopped him.

'Don't Ron. I don't think you going out there to talk to her, is going to help the situation. Someone else should go.' She said with concern in her voice.

'I think Draco that you should go after her. You are not too close but she knows you.' Astoria said with a glint in her eyes. She is up to something.

'Yea Drake. Go and see what is wrong.' Blaise said to me. That is something.

So I got up and went out only to find Hermione leaning on one of the street lamp pillars. I went to her and stood beside her.

'What should I do?' she asked. I entwined our hands and she turned around to face me.

'If you ask me then I don't have any idea. Ron seems like a nice guy.' I said pulling her closer.

'He is a nice guy. Perfect even! He is just like the knight in shining armour we all have always dreamt about. I was going to break up with him.' She said.

'And now you are not?' I asked her. She sighed.

'I don't know. What if this is my chance at happiness and having a family? My parents adore him. He treats me like a queen. I don't know what to do Draco.' She said in a sad voice.

'If that's what you think then what is holding you back?' I asked.

'This. Whatever happened? I may have thought as a single person but in reality, I was committed and my boyfriend was buying me a ring.' She said pointing us both.

'And you feel guilty. Look, Hermione, whatever happened just happened. In your mind, you were single. So technically you didn't cheat on him. And if you want to be with him then that's perfectly okay. Think of us as a secret little rendezvous.' I said smiling. I wanted to say that it was more but then was it really? I myself was confused so what would I have told her…

'We should head inside.' She said in a curt voice.

And we did head inside where we found everyone looking at us expectantly.

'Yes.' Hermione said as she approached Ron, who then gave her the ring and hugged her. Hermione was smiling but it didn't quite reach her eyes. I also noticed Harry looking at me skeptically.

After congratulations we all sat down and had our desserts. We chatted a bit then headed home. We were in car on the way to her home when Astoria addressed me.

'Why did you do that?'

'What?' I asked cluelessly.

'Don't play dumb Draco. You obviously were together last night. I keep tabs you know, as I am a journalist. And you were holding hands throughout. When she saw the ring she looked horror-stricken and then after chatting with you, she comes back and accepts the ring.' She snapped.

'Astoria, we spent some moments together, alright. We went on a long drive to escape that boring party.' I told her the half-truth.

'And then you slept together. She must have been uncertain about Ron this whole time, enough to sleep with you. Then I bet you said something noble and idiotically wise and she accepted the proposal. Of course you just had to go and be such a hermit.' She glared at me.

'Ron is her fiancé and he loves her. She will be happy.' I said.

'Oh yeah… tell me the same is with you and I will give it a rest.' She mocked.

'I am fine…' I said.

'I'm so very sure.' She snapped and turned her head to look outside.

Thank God Blaise went to drop his brother to airport or else he would have eaten my mind. I love him as a friend and brother but sometimes he gets a little too ethical in sense. One of his best qualities is that he is morally very sound. He would have fun but his sense of right and wrong is so strong that he never is in the blurred lines.

The things Hermione and I did despite knowing that she had a boyfriend and still not caring in literal senses, giving in to temptations, bending the rules, being in the grey area, all that is blurred line. You don't give a shit about ethics and world; you just pursue your wildest dreams. And we did that. If Blaise knew he would go mad and launch in a lecture of how wrong I did and how deeply fucked up I am right now. because even now, when Hermione is engaged, I could not resist thinking how good she looks, and how good she feels.

'Drake!' Astoria broke my train of thoughts.

'Huh…' I said.

'You really are in deep shit, ain't you?' she asked with a worried look. I turned to front and tried to ignore her. But her being Astoria, she didn't leave me alone.

'Drake, you listen to me. You like Hermione, then why you let it go? I am sure if you would have told her, she would have not said yes.' She said being right as always.

'Then what?' I asked in an angry tone. 'I would have said that I like you and I just love shagging you, so would you please leave that perfect bloody boyfriend of yours and be with me for the time being? And this is nothing serious you know because I don't do serious. I just want us to have a casual open relationship and when we both are satiated then we will part our ways. So would you leave a perfectly safe and happy future with him and be in this uncertain, mysterious, exciting relation of ours?' I said in a single breath. 'Should I ask her all this? Answer me Astoria because you know what, I haven't got a bloody clue.'

'So you do want to be with her. This is not about her, is it? This all mess is about the uncertainties you have about yourself.' Again, she was dead right. Why doesn't she go and kill herself?

'Your home.' I said as I pulled up in front of her home.

She wanted to say something but decided not to and went inside her home. And so did I go to my home.

The next few days were busy and conflicted. I was over-thinking. I was thinking this and that and analyzing every bloody thing. That hurt.

A/N: Don't come at me with all the guns blazing. Yep, she said yes. You read that correctly. And I assure you I haven't gone mad. So, if you just wait a bit more, I promise it gets better. There are a lot more twist and turns left to this story.

Constructive criticism is always welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

PERFECT

A/N: Hi everyone! Thank you for all the support. I have been MIA for the last few days as I had to go home and didn't have my laptop so couldn't upload. Here's a little chapter and it's not much but I'll upload the next one very quickly.

I hope you like this still though.

jacpin2002- thanks for all the support. It means a lot!

Chapter 4

10 days after the fiasco, Liam returned with his wife and I got the message via Blaise that preparations for Hermione's wedding had started. They were waiting for Daphne to return as she was Hermione's best friend and a fabulous wedding planner. And I was infuriated because Blaise was so happy for Hermione's wedding; extra happy in fact. So I decided to talk to him about it after recording a song in the studio.

We were sitting in the cafeteria with our coffees and lunch when I brought the topic up.

'Blaise, you seem happy nowadays…'

'Yes, I am very happy indeed. Hermione's wedding preparations have started.' He said.

'Ok. And you know Hermione?' I asked.

'She's my baby cousin.' And with that, I spluttered my coffee. Baby cousin my freaking fuck!

'She is your cousin?'

'Drake, I wasn't expecting that reaction. Yes, she's my cousin. You remember I told you about Mia, my cousin, my aunt's daughter?' he asked me and I nodded dumbly. I know about his lovely cousin Mia. They both practically grew up together. I have always wanted to meet her. But what does Mia have to do with Hermione? Wait, he doesn't mean that…

'Hermione is Mia.' He said what I thought. No way in hell!

'Hermione's name was difficult to say when we were little. I could not pronounce it so I called her Mia. And Mia just stuck. You know what she called me, Lou. Now we don't use them in public but in private we still do.' He explained further.

Wow! So Hermione is Blaise's beloved cousin and I am more fucked up. Now if he got to know he would really beat me to a pulp. Oh, I hate this!

'By the way, Drake, as we are free after today and Hermione's wedding is in a fortnight I would be staying with my aunt in their house. Would you like to join me because I don't want to leave you alone and you would be of great help too. I know your parents are out on some island vacationing so if you don't have any plans then you can come.' He said and I felt even more conflicted.

I could not go home. I could go on some trip but well, I wouldn't really enjoy. And then, I could try to figure out what the hell is wrong with me by staying at Hermione's house. This could either solve things or complicate them even more.

And my luck, it was the latter.

A/N: I know it's such a short one. But the story is pre-written so please bear. I'll update fast and try to post a longer one. Let me know how this one was though.

Constructive criticism is always welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

PERFECT

A/N: Hi everyone! Thank you for all the support. I can't tell you how glad I am. Also, I did promise I'll update soon to make up for my absence and shortness of the last chapter. Here you go!

jacpin2002- Drama does indeed follow them everywhere. Thanks for the constant support and for making my day!

Chapter 5

Soon we both shifted to Hermione's house. It was more like a mansion in the countryside. Farms, hills, forests and grasslands surrounded the white marble mansion. Blaise and I got separate rooms on separate floors. While he was on the first floor, I got the room on the second floor and screw my luck, the room was beside Hermione's. The second floor had only four rooms. One was Hermione's, then one was mine, one was used for drink storage and a little kitchenette for use and the last one was the library. So Hermione and I were alone occupants of the 2nd floor. Destiny has to play such jokes, doesn't it?

The first day, Hermione and Daphne gave Liam, Blaise and I the tour of the huge property. They had their farms, and pond and fishery, poultry, garden, and so much more. The mansion was of 3 floors, with 2 basements and a rooftop. The ground floor had 6 rooms, dining room, and a living room. The first floor had 8 rooms, a ballroom, balconies and spacious corridors. The first basement was the kitchen and the second basement was a large cellar.

After the tour, we dropped Blaise and Daphne on the first floor and proceeded to our floor. I was hungry and the dinner wasn't for another 2 hours so I made a turn for the kitchenette and she followed. We entered the room and she said

'I will make us some sandwiches. Can you go and grab the wine?'

I nodded. After we were done with our little snack time we sat on the couch with our wine glasses.

'How have you been?' she asked me.

'I am fine as such. We recorded a song the other day.' I replied.

'That's good. Really good!' She muttered.

We were staring at our glasses on then suddenly we were kissing each other. It was urgent and needy. We were fighting for dominance. I laid her back on the couch and was on top of her. I started kissing her jaw then her neck and then her shoulder. And her hands roamed freely on my upper body.

Soon we were inside each other, relishing the moment.

After we were finished we got dressed up and sat there awkwardly.

'So, what does this mean?' I asked her.

'I don't know, yet.' She said in a distracted voice.

'I can't keep doing this. You are Blaise's cousin and you are engaged and this is wrong on so many levels.' I told her.

'That didn't stop you an hour ago.' She snapped.

'You too never stopped. I… I can't seem to resist you. But this can't happen.' I said holding my head in my hands.

'I want to live Draco. Soon I would be married and bound. I want to live every moment and if that means shagging you or doing adventure or lying, then that's okay with me. I want to remember these last days and smile not gloom.' She said with shining eyes.

'If you are so against this then why marry?'

'Because there is not enough reason not to marry. So would you help me live these 10 days?' she asked.

'I would.' And with that promise, I made another promise that by her marriage day I would give her enough reasons to not to marry. Why I made that second promise, I didn't know but I just did. And I always keep my promises.

The next day, she took me to the farms. We ran in between the plants and had a picnic with Daphne, Ginny, Harry and Blaise. Liam and Ron were business partners and had gone on a business trip.

After having food, we decided to play games.

'I want to play tag.' Ginny said.

'C' mon Ginny, I think truth, dare or shots are perfect.' Daphne said.

'Ladies, as we are outdoors, the tag doesn't sound bad.' I said and saw Ginny pump her fist up. Daphne started to say but I stopped her with my hand. 'And we can play what Daphne suggested next time we all gather indoors. Sounds perfect?' I asked and everyone agreed with a smile.

And so we started tag.

We were running behind each other tagging and joking and just fooling around. The end of our game was quite epic. I was running to tag Hermione when I slipped and fell to the ground taking her down with me. I was lying on top of her and it was getting quite intense when Daphne jumped on my back crushing me even more in Hermione, and then Ginny, Harry and Blaise followed suit. I was squished.

When we all headed back to the mansion, we were all wrapped up in the dirt. We went to our rooms. I was so tired that after I took a shower I literally fell asleep the second my head touched the pillow.

The next two days we went on shopping and cake tasting and hundreds of works. Every time Hermione would drag me away from others and we would have a quick snogging session. We had it in dressing rooms and narrow alleys and the storage closet and library rows and secret passageways.

The 4th day we went to explore the forest cover within her property. We both were alone as Ginny, Harry, Blaise and Astoria went on a double date. I just had to ask Astoria to arrange it and she did. I think she likes Harry and I know Blaise somewhat has a crush on Ginny. So if those four end up in some kind of foursome I honestly won't be surprised. And Daphne had to decorate the mansion. So some alone time for Hermione and me.

We were moving deeper in the forest and I kept hitting something or other. I mean Hermione was wearing these Denim shorts and a loose white halter neck dress reaching her upper thigh, right above where her shorts ended. And her hair was up in a messy bun. And those leather boots. I mean how could you not get distracted?

I was wearing black shorts and a loose white tee paired up with my all-time perfect sneakers. When she came to call me down in my room, she told me I looked absolutely ravishing and we had a fierce snogging session on my bed. Her top was still askew and I could see that.

After a while, we reached a clearing and she jumped in excitement.

'We are here!' she exclaimed.

'Where exactly is here?' I asked still confused. I looked around and saw a path on my right going downhill. My left side was still the forest and the front I could see some kind of path leading down and I could hear the sound of water. I took three strides and went to her to only be shocked by the scene in front of me. There was a waterfall 90 degrees on left from where I was standing. The path leading downhill met the little pond at the bottom and I guess the place where I was standing was some sort of jumping place.

'I knew we would find it. You ready for a dip?' she asked me in an excited tone.

I could only nod because the scene in front of me was enchanting. She jumped and kissed me square on my lips before stripping. Once she was done, she gave me a wink and jumped. I saw her going in with a splash and afterwards, she was laughing. I could not resist and with childlike excitement, I followed suit.

I dived in the water and went underwater for a minute. I could see Hermione, searching around for me frantically. Then I swam closer to her and pulled her leg then surfaced to her screaming. Her face was horror-stricken and I chuckled. Upon seeing my face, anger crossed her face and then a glint look came. Before I could anticipate, she splashed a handful of water at my face and started laughing looking at my face with my long locks splayed on my face.

I looked at her evilly after moving my hairs back, and then I took her up in bridal style and dunked in the water taking her with me. When we resurfaced, she was looking at me mischievously and then she slowly came closer to me. I make out her upper body in water and when she moved like that, it was irresistible. She came even closer then draped her hands on my shoulders and came closer to my face. She was looking like any goddess at the moment and my breath hitched. She brought her mouth closer to my ears and muttered one word-'Loser!' and then smirked.

I looked at her and she began laughing. Oh no Hermione, you don't get to play a prank on Draco Malfoy. Payback!

With that I pulled her towards me and whispered seductively in her ears- 'Game has just begun.' And then I kept her close with my one hand around her waist pulling her closer. She shivered and I let my second hand run through her wet locks pulling her face closer to me. I brought her lips so close they were almost touching mine and then I gave her a sweet smile; which she returned. Then I lifted her slightly and dunked her again in the water. She resurfaced with a menacing look and a glare to which I put my hands up in surrender.

After having fun and some long make-out sessions, we came out of the water and got clothed. We sat and had lunch while discussing things.

'So, how you and Ron met?' I asked her out of curiosity. She flipped her wet hair back.

'At a wedding. One of my cousin's wedding, my mother nagged me in wearing fuchsia pink, the kind of pink that hurts, and she did my hairs in this complicated braid. Then she dragged me to meet her family friend and their children. She was babbling the whole time. Ron asked me for a walk and so we went on one. We talked and stuff. We went on a total of 3 dates. He is nice but he was so often on his business trips that we never had that much time.'

'And then our relationship lacked passion. We haven't even had sex. It was casual and would have been over but my mother and his mother are so hell-bent on our marriage.' She sighed.

'So if it was not for your mother, then you wouldn't marry him?' I asked sipping my wine.

'No, I don't think so.' She muttered.

'Have you guys ever kissed?' I asked.

'Not properly. Just once and it was damn awkward.' She said scrunching up her nose.

'How can you marry a guy you have kissed just once, and know just for a few weeks because I'm sure after all his meetings that's only a few weeks left.' I stated.

'You have your own life. You want to do things and I'm sure you won't be able to do it if you're married. Just say and do what you want.' I said hoping she'll hear the conviction and an extent of request in my voice.

A/N: I resisted my very best to not cut this chapter short and give you all an average length chapter. The struggle was real. So Draco has said his words, what'll Hermione do now. What do you all think this story will turn out like? Let me know what you feel.

Constructive criticism is always welcome.

.


	6. Chapter 6

PERFECT

A/N: Hi everyone! Thank you for all the immense support and love. I think there are just 2-3 chapters left after this. I can't believe this is already coming to an end. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

jacpin2002- I guess you can't control how you feel when it comes to emotions and feelings. I think both of them are confused and just trying to navigate their feelings. Though I admit it might not be in the best way. Also, thanks for the support.

Chapter 6

We then went back to her home as it was getting dark. Her mother, Claire was waiting there for us. She smiled at me and thanked me for taking good care of her daughter as Hermione was smiling by the time we got home.

Then after dinner we went to my room and fell asleep, together, not giving a damn to what will happen the next day.

Knock-Knock!

Knock-knock!

I awoke at the sound of door knocking. I tried to sit up but found some weight on my chest. I looked and found Hermione's head on my chest. She was sound asleep. Last night came back flooding.

Knock!

We had to wake up. I shrugged Hermione and she woke with a smile. She pecked me and sat and I too sat up.

Knock!

She looked at the door and horror-struck. She looked at me in panic and jumped out of bed. She started searching for a place to hide. I motioned towards the balcony and she dashed it. I composed myself and went to open the door.

'Drake! I swear I was going to break up your door if you didn't answer.' Astoria strolled in and said. I sighed. Thank god it was Astoria. But still, she can't know.

'Where is Hermione?' she asked and I looked at her in somewhat panic and confusion.

'Oh please, you took forever to open the door, there are head prints on both of the pillows, a female jacket, two used glasses and then there is the thing that your balcony door is open at this ungodly hour.' She said with a smirk and I sighed in defeat.

'Alright, Sherlock Holmes! Hermione, you can come out.' I said and closed the door before sitting on the bed. Hermione came in looking unsure and upon seeing her, Astoria beamed.

'I knew Drake that there was something. I keep asking you but all you do is deny it, always. How many times do I need to tell you that you don't have to hide anything from me?' she reprimanded me.

'I take you just guessed.' Hermione said.

'Oh, Hermione! It is nice to meet you again!' Astoria said and hugged her.

'Same here. But you won't judge me on this will you?' Hermione asked uncertainly.

'Oh, rubbish! No, I won't. Draco Malfoy, didn't you tell her about your awesome best friend that much? Oh, wait! You guys don't talk; you're busy doing other things.' Astoria said and Hermione blushed. I wanted to smack Astoria on the head. Why do I even tolerate her?

'Hermione, it's ok. You can talk to me about this; whatever this is. Drake, do try to cover up better though. Now, we got off the track.' She said and I muttered 'No wonder…' to which she glared.

'Hermione, you have final dressing trials today. So go get ready.' Astoria said and Hermione left with a nod.

'You do like to mess things up, don't you?' I asked angrily.

'Whoa! I like to mess things up? Just so it is clear Drake, you are messing things up. I'm not the one playing shagging-fucking my best friend's cousin who currently so happens to be engaged and to be married in 5 days and doing all this while sharing a floor with her in her own huge mansion in countryside where her mother trusts me so much and thinks of me like some fucking gentleman who she dreams of marrying to her younger daughter without being aware of that he is fucking her elder daughter under her roof 5 days prior to her marriage.' Astoria ranted out and I paled.

'What the hell did you just say?' I asked not believing my ears.

'Drake, you are my best friend and I will support you. But you don't get the consequences, do you? If you keep doing this with Hermione and she still gets married, either she will always be unhappy thinking about you and regretting or she'll be having an extramarital affair with you. Then there is Claire. She adores you and is having thoughts about setting you up with Alexandra, Hermione's younger sister. Don't ask me how I know, I just do. And the possibility is that you will say yes because she too is Blaise's cousin and you don't want to mess up your friendship with him. And then if you do marry Alexandra, you'll be unhappy and happily, agree to an extramarital affair with Hermione. And you know why because you both are fucking addicted to each other. You both like each other but you both are in denial and I am telling you, you both will fuck up your life if you keep going like this.' She said non-stop and then fell on the couch to relax.

I just sat there watching her and thinking about what she said.

It was looking so fucking possible that what she described might happen. Hermione and I are addicted to each other. Is it because of love, I don't know but we are? We shagged 4 times on our first day. And from then on, the average has been 2. God, we are fucked up, big time.

That day I said I was not feeling better and stayed in my room while everyone went out. I went to the kitchenette and made myself noodles. I sat there thinking, eating and drinking the strongest drink I could find. I was there the whole day, drinking and by the time Hermione came, I was pretty much drunk. It was around 9 pm.

'Oh Draco, what did you do to yourself?' she came and sat beside me taking my glass away.

'We need to stop this.' I said looking her in the eye.

'What!?' she asked.

'Yes, Hermione. We need to stop. You are going to be married and this, this is just wrong.' I said trying to explain.

'Don't you think I know that?' she shouted at me and downed the drink in the glass she snatched from me earlier.

'Then why do you keep doing it? Why do you come close? Why you make it all so perfect when this all is off-limit? Why you give me the taste of the nectar when you have to take it all away? Why?' I shouted back. She was now on her 4th glass.

'Because I fucking am in love with you.' She said looking at me.

A/N: Whoa! There goes her confession. How is it gonna go now? Let me know how you feel.

Constructive criticism is always welcome.


	7. Chapter 7

PERFECT

A/N: Hi everyone. Quick update… I just am very happy with the overall response to all my fanfictions; HP and BTS ones. So I decided why not make my readers happy as well.

Enjoy!

jacpin2002- He indeed is. I think there will be more interesting turns of events though. Thanks for the support and I hope you keep showering love to this fanfic.

Chapter 7

'What?' I muttered all confused.

'Yes, Draco Abraxas Malfoy, because I fucking am in love with you. Since the moment you sat there with me on the bonnet giving me chocolate, staring at me like I am the most incredible thing in this whole fucking world and giving me that fucking perfect kiss. Nobody ever treated me more than a prize or a thing. You treated me as a human being. And that's why I love you.' She said and downed another glass while I sat there still in shock.

'But you know why I am marrying Ron because you are off-limit. As fucking as it sounds, I want you to love me and make me yours. I am sure this will never be more than a shag for you but it is for me. So when you ask me why I am doing this, so here is the answer. I am taking and enjoying all I can because in a few days it will be lost. And even if I break this marriage then too soon it will be over. And I know that.' She said and sat beside me on the couch with a thumph.

I looked at her and asked myself what the hell was going on. She said she loved me but how is that possible. Then it all struck me. Why I can't leave her, and why I am addicted to her. I fucking fell for her. How or why I don't know but I did. Because I can't imagine my future without her. So even if she did marry Ron and me married someone else we would still come back to each other. We would try to be together one-way or other. Because we love each other.

God! My head hurt from all the thinking so I followed the thing that "action speaks louder than words" and kissed her.

I kissed her with all I had. It wasn't rough or demanding. It was one full of passion, fire and desire. She deepened the kiss and soon it all escalated to another level. It was like the night was our last. We went at it again and again and again. We both didn't want to lose each other's contact. And so we made love to each other all night till she passed out.

I lifted her in my arms and tucked her in her bed safely. Then I went to my room and fell on the bed and fell asleep instantly.

The next two days were full of preparations. Hermione was avoiding me and I her. It was like the fight and confessions were never done.

The 8th day was her bachelorette party. Astoria came to my room in morning at 6.

'Drake, wake up.' She said sitting on the bed.

'Go away Astoria. Why are you here at this ungodly hour?' I muttered looking at her sleepily.

'Drake, come with me. Please.' She nudged me.

'Ok. Stop your pestering.' I said and got up. I wore a loose black t-shirt and jeans while she waited outside. After I reached the door, I saw her properly. She was dressed in black jeans, a black top, a black jacket and black boots. She was holding a black jacket for me which I wore without any question.

'Now you just need to follow my lead. I know you told me what happened and I saw what happened these last two days so now I think it's high time.' She whispered.

'Do you trust me, Drake?' she asked and I nodded. 'Then you just follow my lead.' she said and dragged me downstairs. We went outside and I saw my car parked there. She slipped the keys in my pocket and when we reached the car she came close to me. She wrapped her hands around my neck and said.

'Now Draco, I want you to kiss me as hard you can. Hermione is in her balcony and she is watching us.' She said and I nodded, still not understanding what the hell was going on with her.

She looked me in eyes and kissed me. I kissed her back with as much vigour I could. After a while, she broke the kiss and said. 'Well done Drake. Now it's time to go on our rendezvous.' With that, we both got in my car and I drove away, without once glancing at Hermione.

After a while, we came to the city area. We went to a café and sat down. After ordering coffees I asked.

'Astoria Greengrass, what the hell. I followed you but what the hell do you want to do?'

'Oh Drake, I swear sometimes you are so naïve. Ok, so she told you she loved you and you conveyed her that much that you do too. But the marriage is still going on. Now you asked her to stop, she didn't. Right now, she knows everything; she is still choosing to marry. Now if it was that I wouldn't object. But she is choosing to drag you along. She is leading you on and taking you for granted. Now you love her so you are letting her do that. So I'm making her uncertain.'

'What?'

'See, she is choosing the secure way out. She knows you're going to be there. For your attention, she doesn't have any rivals. She is so certain that you will always be there that she is just keeping you for her one night stands and comfort and blah-blah. So if we make her uncertain, or jealous, then either she will leave you for good or hopefully she will realize what a bitch she is being and come around.'

'Huh…'

'Drake, that's where I come in. If we show her that we are closer than friends then she might get jealous and act on her feelings. I need you to ignore her for this whole day. We'll go to her party in the evening but before that, we aren't going back. We will have to kiss in front of her and do everything possible. Do you get it?'

'So what you are saying is that we have to act like an item to make her jealous so she stops acting like a bitch, breaks her marriage off and realizes I like her too. That's wicked.' I said. I have helped Hermione cheat while she was engaged and all the things un-moral. What's a little lie like this going to tarnish my soul?

With our plan in action, we enjoyed the day and went to her party. The club was buzzing with music and both sexes dancer and stripper were on the floor. Daphne was wicked. If only Liam could be here.

Astoria was wearing a hot LBD and she looked sexy. We stuck to our plan.

'It's so great you guys could make it. I was wondering though where you two went off to.' Daphne greeted us.

'Oh Daphne, where would be fun in telling you? I think you can guess these things.' I said with a wink.

'Ohk… well, you guys enjoy the view. I have to take care of some arrangements.' With that, she went away.

We settled down with Hermione, Alexandra, Blaise, Harry and Ginny. We all talked for a while before we got up for a dance. I could feel Hermione's gaze on me the whole night. I could tell she was irritated as hell.

Astoria and I went to the dance floor and danced like crazy. For a moment I forgot Hermione was there and it felt great.

'Time for plan 2.' Astoria said and as I arched my eyebrow at her in question she pulled me to her and kissed me. I was shocked for a moment but then responded. Astoria then excused herself and in no time I was pulled in a secret room.

'What the hell?' Hermione screamed at me.

'What?' I asked.

'You and Astoria. Who are you playing at?' she shouted.

'Oh Hermione, remember your last words that morning. You said that no matter what happened that night you knew that I wouldn't stay with you, that I would find another one nightstand. So here I am. Astoria is hot and I like her.'

'Draco… why do you make it all so difficult? Being with you is not as easy as it sounds. I told you to leave and find someone else, but it sure as hell never meant to go and shag Astoria out of the blue.'

'It doesn't sound difficult to break off your marriage with someone you don't like to be with someone you do. But as you said you couldn't be with me and as you so kindly pointed out, I would find another, I just did.' I yelled at her. She glared at me for a moment and then kissed me.

It was rough and needy yet still great. Astoria was right. I am indeed addicted.

The next morning we all went to her home. Fortunately, Hermione and I were alone in my car. I stopped the car in the middle of some grassland and got out. She followed my suit.

'Why did we stop?' she asked.

'Hermione, either you have to break this marriage off or I will leave you, forever.' I stated.

'What?'

'Hermione, why are you marrying Ron? You don't love him. And if you wanted a reason then doesn't your love for me is a reason? I can't get stuck along like this. Sure this started casually but I like you. I am somewhat even in love you. I didn't say because I thought I was not ready for such a big statement. But I do now.' I said trying to convey that I did love her.

'Draco, I don't know… I have told you, it is not so easy for me to break this marriage. Why don't you understand?' she muttered.

'Because I'm in fucking love with you.'

I got in the car and drove to her house. We went upstairs and I started packing my bags. Once I did, I saw her standing on the door.

'Draco, don't leave. You know I love you.'

'No, I don't. If you do then prove it to me. I'm perfect if it comes to one night and relief and rebound and relaxation. I'm perfect when to go on secret rendezvous. But I am not perfect when it comes to accepting? I might never be a knight in the shining armour, but Hermione, those knights don't exist. I love you. If you do too then you know my address. Otherwise, you can go fuck yourself and I won't give a damn.' With that, I got down the stairs. Then I got in my car and drove home.

A/N: There goes Draco. I won't say much as I want to know what y'all think about this. Let me know what you feel would happen and let's see if that's close or not.

Constructive criticism is always welcome.


	8. Chapter 8

PERFECT

A/N: Hi everyone. So, here's the final update. I am happy that I finished this but also sad to let it go. Hope you like this and continue to support me.

Enjoy!

jacpin2002- well, let's see how it goes.

kh.4673- yeah, it is.

Chapter 8

The next day I woke up with a sense of emptiness. Addictions are bad, even if it is of a girl. I went to the washroom and freshened up. I was done being a rug. Sure I love her but I can't keep pinning after something that is and never will be mine. Tomorrow is her wedding and if she can't accept that she loves me in front of everyone by then, then it's over, forever.

My phone rang and I saw the caller id; it was Blaise. Shit! He must be wondering where the hell I went to. I picked up the phone.

'Drake, where the hell are you?' He shouted.

'At home.'

'Whatever but I need you here this instant.'

'Blaise I'm not coming.'

'Draco, I don't know what is going on but I know you and Hermione are close and there is this huge fight going on and it is too much. I can't handle this. I need you here buddy.' His voice sounded urgent.

'I'll be there in fifteen.'

With that, I got my R8 and drove to Hermione's.

The scene there was bad.

Hermione was standing there with her parents. Alexandra was standing beside an angry Ron with her head down. Hermione was looking livid. Liam and Daphne were standing beside a tense Blaise and Astoria was standing beside an angry Harry. Ginny was equally angry. When I stepped in everyone paused for a moment. Hermione looked at me and her eyes brightened. Blaise and Astoria sighed in relief, I hope.

'What is going on Blaise?' I asked.

'War.' He said.

'Ron slept with Alexandra.' Hermione said in cold voice.

'What?' I said and looked at Ron and Alexandra with shock.

'Again.' Hermione said.

'What do you mean by "again"?' I asked.

'Apparently, Ron has been sleeping with Alex from the time we started dating. He has been cheating on me this whole time.' Hermione explained further. Wow! That was a twist I am sure no one was expecting. 'And the funny thing is, I found all this out when I went to tell him the truth about us.'

'Ok.' I said trying to take this all in.

'And so the reason I called you.' Blaise stated.

'Would you care to elaborate this thing Draco?' Claire asked politely.

'I met Hermione at Liam's reception. We went on a long ride and then we slept together.' At this Claire gasped so did Liam, Daphne, Ginny and Blaise. Astoria and Harry smiled; did he know, damn you Astoria. Ron looked at me in disbelief.

'It was legit because Hermione wanted to break up with Ron but couldn't as he didn't show up at the party. Then we all went on dinner where Ron asked Hermione to marry him. We both were uncertain of what we had and so she said yes.' I explained further.

'Then we became friends. We understand each other. We have talked about her marriage and she was uncertain at times. But she saw how happy you all are and how nice Ron has always been. So she decided to walk the talk.' I wrapped up at that. I knew disclosing the information about our affair would ruin things and then hypocrisy would be inevitable.

'So what is the difference? You cheated on me too.' Ron decided to speak up.

'No she didn't. When she slept with Draco, she was clear that you guys were over. So she was technically single at the time. And from what I know, you guys were never in a proper relationship. It was casual and then one day you proposed her out of the blue. I don't see her fault. She was and is not liable to answer that question to you jackass.' Astoria said with her persuasive skills. That is why I tolerate her. Anyways.

'Ron, you slept with my sister this whole time. While we were casual and even after you proposed. What do you think I am, a fool, that I will still marry you?' Hermione shouted.

'He finds me more attractive you know…' Alexandra finally said.

'Oh do shut up Alex. First you go and sleep with your sister's boyfriend. Then you have guts to say a thing. I am ashamed of you. Get out, both of you.' Claire shouted.

'Gladly. Ginny, you coming?' Ron asked as he reached the door.

'No, I think I will stick here with my best friend.' Ginny said and Ron went out.

'Oh goodness! What will happen to my baby?' Claire said while sobbing.

'Ma, I'm fine.' Hermione said.

'Your marriage, guests, everything is set. They will talk rubbish about you.' Claire sobbed.

'Oh Ma, there will always be complainers. It is good right that I got rid of that guy?' Hermione asked to which Claire nodded. Then Liam and Daphne took her back to her room.

'Well, the sun looks bright. Why don't you take her for a walk Draco? We all will arrange things back.' Astoria said.

'Drake, take care of her, will you?' Blaise said after Hermione went out. I nodded.

Hermione and I went to a meadow in the forest. When we stopped, Hermione turned towards me and smiled.

'How was it?' she asked.

'What?'

'The act.'

'Act? What act?' I was confused.

'Oh god!' with that she started laughing.

'What?'

'Okay. So when you decided to knock some sense in me, I decided to go and talk to Ron. It turned out, he was fucking my sister. They love each other. So after I told him everything, we made a plan. Our parents forced us to marry and until and unless I had a strong reason, I couldn't back out. So Ron, Alex, Ginny, Harry, Astoria and I orchestrated that drama so that we could break the marriage.'

'So that all fight was planned?' I asked.

'Yup. My parents are screwed up people. They saw money and a good alliance so they forced me. My father spat out the truth when I told him I didn't want to marry. Thus, me saying we can't be. But turns out Ron wanted an out too. Rest you know.' She said smiling.

'You are such a minx. That was wicked!' I said as I pulled her closer.

'Hmm… I know.' She said cockily.

'I am happy to see you flourish under my influence. Didn't I tell you that I am perfect for you?' I asked.

'I don't remember. Mind reminding me?' she asked coyly while snaking her arms around my neck. I smiled at her and kissed her; deep.

'Remember?' I asked after pulling back.

'Perfectly!' she said and kissed me again; harder.

Perfect indeed!

A/N: That's the story. I am sorry if you felt it was anticlimactic or something but I wanted to leave things on a happier note. Let me know how you liked this story.

Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
